Serenity Beach
by BloodCoven
Summary: Okay guys so this is my first posted story. Really scary. I just want to say i hope you like it and please reveiw. :D


The breeze blew over my face as I watched the waves. It was beautiful as usual, but exceptional with the contrasting sunset. I sighed as the sky grew grey and the sun disappeared. I hauled myself from the sand releasing my feet from the smooth comfort. I jumped as my pocket vibrated. I breathed deeply and pulled out my LG viewty. _Mum!_ I sighed and pressed answer.

"Mum?"

"Annabelle where are you? It's getting late."

"Mum I'm coming now. Okay? Don't stress."

"Okay." She breathed a sigh of relief through the phone. "Well see you when you get here."

"Okay I'll see you soon. Bye" I waited for her response.

"Bye Hun." Something still bothered her; I could here it in her voice._ What was wrong?_

"Mum are you okay?" She sighed I know her to well.

'I'll talk to you when you get home. Bye." She quickly hung up. _Something was definitely wrong._

I raced up the wooden stairs from the beach leading to the road. I spied my silver motorcycle and ran for it. It had quickly gone dark and street lights were blinking to life. I started my bike and headed home.

I flicked the hallway light on as I took off my coat. "Mum." I called. "In here." She called from the kitchen. I stumbled out of my shoes and headed to the kitchen. I kissed her on the cheek as she cooked at the stove. I leaned down. "What you making?"

"You'll see." She smirked evilly.

"Okay, I'm going to change."

"Alright." She said simply. She was hiding something.

"We'll talk later right? At dinner."

"Yeah sure." Her voice came out uneven.

I didn't push her, she would tell me eventually. I trudged upstairs. I left my light off and searched for my pyjamas by the moonlight seeping through my window. I grabbed them off the end off my bed and walked across the hall the bathroom.  
I let the warm water wash over my body turning out the knots in my back. I washed my hair sending my favourite smell of lavender around the steam. I suddenly felt content. I quickly dried, keeping the heat on my body. I pulled on my Sylvester boxers and black singlet. I walked back down stairs after putting away my dirty clothes.

Shuffling came from the front hallway as I made it to the kitchen.

"Dad home?" I asked mum. She nodded.

I skipped to the hallway and put my arms around my unsuspecting father. He chuckled turning around to hug me back.

"How was your day?" I asked releasing him.

"It's was fine." He replied leading me back to the kitchen. "Yours?"

"Bearable." He must have seen my stone expression.

"You went to the beach again." He stated.

"Yes she did." My mother chimed in. I laughed.

"Yeah I did."

As I made my way to bed I couldn't help but wonder what had got mum so worried, _what was going on? What's happening?_ I feel uncomfortably on my bed unable to sleep. Worries kept my mind on constant alert. I was suddenly glad for the weekend tomorrow. Eight hours past with tossing and turning and no sign of unconsciousness, as the sun beat down through my window. I rolled over one last time looking at my alarm. _6.45 Great._ I silently rolled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. Big purple bruises covered under my eyes, in contrast with my pale dead looking face. _A walking zombie_, I thought as I washed my face. I quickly brushed through my hair.

I headed towards the stairs but froze when I heard voices. _They shouldn't be awake yet._ I listened to what they were saying, I knew it was rude but it was strange.

"Robert we have to tell her eventually." _Tell me what?_ My mother said.

"I know Liz, I know." He sighed. The words didn't sink in. This wasn't a conversation I wanted to hear. I quietly tip-toed back to my room not wanting them to know I heard.

_What the hell is going on? What are they hiding from me? What cant they tell me._ These questions twirled continually through my head. With the lack of sleep it was already impossible to concentrate to even answer one question.

After twenty minutes I made my way back downstairs. I was surprised to find the kitchen empty. _Were they upstairs? I didn't hear them. Did they leave?_ I went over to the fridge when I bright yellow sticky note caught my eye.

_Annabelle your father got called into work._

_I've gone to meet Joe from work._

_I have to set up some things._

_We wanted to let you sleep in._

_I don't know when I'll be home._

_I hope you can occupy yourself._

_Love Mum._

I ripped the note off the fridge. _So they're avoiding me._ I walked out of the kitchen not the least bit hungry anymore. I sat on the couch letting my annoyance grow. I pushed my self of the couch eventually and grabbed my coat.


End file.
